


Sugar mommy II - Sleepless in Las Vagas

by wumingxiaopengyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, sugar mommy kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingxiaopengyou/pseuds/wumingxiaopengyou
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	Sugar mommy II - Sleepless in Las Vagas

📍拉斯维加斯  
米高梅赌场 高额赌注区 Roulette 

“黑 19，本轮庄家胜。”

轮盘一直是赌客们痴迷的游戏之一，美式轮盘上额外的“00”格更是让赌局更加刺激，但丝毫不影响在座人下注的热情。

“Baby，这轮想赌哪个？”

Natasha喝了一口Dry Martini，手搭在旁边人的腰上。

Wanda直接将两叠筹码推到了内围下注区，两列数字的交接处。

“赌六数组合的？”

Natasha有些意外的挑了挑眉。

“既然玩了，为什么不赌大一点呢？这局我感觉很好。” 

Wanda贴上腰间的手，略带调皮的语气听得出她此刻兴致正高。

“Sure，你想怎么赌都可以，Six line，Bet.”

“ 30万美金，Six line Bet，赔率 1:5 ”

梳着干净背头的黑发荷官确认了赌注，带着英式的口音听上去冷静而优雅。三双相似的绿眼在此下注区十分招人目光。

象牙制的小球落下，沿着胡桃木轮盘内圈滚动，红与黑交错排列的数字赌格和低沉的滚珠声刺激着人的赌性。36个数字相加而成的666仿佛暗示着和魔鬼的交易，赌博的魅力在此刻被表现的淋漓尽致。

“红 12，在Six line区间内，本轮玩家胜。” 

“Told you～”

Wanda得意的晃了晃脑袋，将赢来的筹码归到两人面前。

“Mua～”

Natasha搂过那张精致小脸，在脸颊上用力地吻了一下，丝毫不在意自己的唇印留在上面。

“Yeah baby，you are the best.”

Wanda都能感觉到女人翘起的嘴角划过耳边。

“今天晚上我要好好奖励一下我的小幸运星才行。”

专属于Natasha调情的低语在Wanda耳边响起，女人的手已经攀上自己的肩胛骨。

“我饿了，先陪我吃饭嘛。”

女孩撒娇这一招百试不厌，Natasha配合的被Wanda拉起身，朝出口方向走去。

——

拉斯维加斯除了赌场，最不缺的就是奢华酒店和星级餐厅。在这座城市里，好像勤俭节约就是原罪。

晚上九点，餐厅晚市才刚刚热闹起来。Wanda选了一家她以前光顾过的米二，菜单很对胃口。

“您的鱼子酱和Krug香槟。”

服务生为她们打开罐头，倒上香槟后，Wanda熟练的用贝母勺子挖了适量冰镇鱼子酱，抹在小片的俄罗斯煎饼和酸奶油上。一口入嘴，鲜甜的爆珠感和顺滑的奶油融在一起，配上香脆的薄饼，碳水经过咀嚼后的甜味溢出，美妙的三重奏包在每一颗味蕾上。

Natasha比较喜欢鱼子酱和生蚝搭配。肥美的蚝肉入喉，带着一点点海水的咸味和生洋葱末的辛辣。每次吞下生蚝时，女人都用着意味深长的目光望向Wanda。故意伸出舌头滑进蚝壳中，轻轻一圈，再吸入口中。

“Nat，你等会想吃甜点吗？我有两个都想尝一下。”

被盯的有些背后发凉，Wanda开口转移了注意力。

“当然，你都点吧，不过我等会真正想吃的甜点，菜单上应该没有。”

被白色桌布挡住的餐桌下，女人的高跟鞋头来回蹭着Wanda的小腿。

——

这一年过的很快，Natasha在学校周围给Wanda买了一套小公寓，并且给了她在父亲留给自己的美术馆里实习的位置。

有时Wanda会留在公寓里画画，一半以上的时间是待在Natasha那里，或者一起出去旅游。熟悉的生活让Wanda十分享受，女人对待自己的方式也不会让人困扰。恰到好处的亲密，再激烈的床事也不会和情爱搭上关系。虽然Natasha热情的吻和温柔的爱抚偶尔会让Wanda心里产生一丝想法，但每次都稍纵即逝。

——

“唔...”

Natasha突然的用力顶撞把Wanda的思绪拉了回来。

“在想什么Baby？这个时候开小差mommy是会伤心的哦 ”

“没...Ah...没有...”

充满泡泡的按摩浴缸里，Wanda坐在Natasha大腿上，双手搭在女人肩头。

Natasha一手按住女孩的后脑勺吻了上去，胯部继续之前的动作。

——

“Emm...”

Wanda甜腻的呻吟回荡在充满蒸汽的浴室里。水面白色的泡沫随着女孩身体的套弄上下浮动。Natasha加快挺动腰肢，沉迷于Wanda发丝打湿粘在脸上，橄榄绿的眸子蒙上水汽逐渐失焦，咬着下唇的禁欲模样。浴缸内放满的热水因为女人的动作带着少许泡沫溢出。水流落在黑白大理石地面上哗哗作响。

高昂的腺体浸在水中一次次迎接Omega腿间的入口，顺利的进入后被夹紧。

欲潮到达顶峰后泄下，Wanda趴在Natasha怀里喘息。

“今晚才刚刚开始呢，baby girl～”

女人不紧不慢的舔吻着女孩湿润的脖颈，手指捏揉着后颈肿起的腺体，惹得Wanda再次颤抖起来。

赌场得意的Natasha今夜性致盎然，加上Wanda临近发情期格外性感，她抱住Wanda的大腿站起身，裹上毛巾后走向卧室。

这间套房里的一个设计别具一格。卧室大床的天花板上，准确的来说是床下半部分正对的天花板上，有一面完整的镜子。当人躺在床上望向天花板时，能清楚的看见颈部以下的身体。

Natasha将Wanda抱上床， 并没有着急压上去。手抚上女孩涨红的乳房，施力按捏蹂躏，听到一声娇吟后放开。爬上床侧躺在Wanda身边，抱在女孩肋骨处翻身，让她压在自己身上。

抱紧身上人，缠绵的热吻送上。小舌撬开牙关，滑过口腔内壁，追逐着Wanda的舌尖，再来到舌根吮吸，轻轻咬着对方的薄唇不愿结束这个吻。

手托在Wanda的臀峰上，富有弹性又不失肉感，让Natasha爱不释手。单一的揉捏已经不能满足女人，左手放开臀肉后用力拍了两下，肉体的震荡感和Wanda下意识的收紧让Natasha十分满意。手掌盖在臀缝上，中指微微探入股沟按压。使得Wanda将小腹往自己腿间压了压。

感受到了小腹上的顶压感，Wanda撑起了身体。Alpha粉嫩的腺体再次骄傲的立起来。带着粘液的端头直冲着自己的肚脐。食指刮了刮性器的底端，那硬物在自己眼前又翘起来了一些。

Natasha眼神朝腿间示意了一下

“坐上来吗？”

“等会嘛～”

Wanda慢慢低下头，一口含住了涨大的端头。

“啊....”

Natasha舒服地仰了仰下巴，摸着女孩的头发，看向天花板的镜子。

Wanda跪趴在自己的腿间，臀微微翘起，白嫩的美背夹在大腿内侧。柔软的棕发遮住了自己腿间的腺体。

Wanda手扶在Natasha腿根，嘴尽可能的吞进那肉棒的长度。舌尖扫过性器的中段再滑到肿胀的端头，对着小口滑动顶弄。女人低沉的喘息逐渐急促，被Wanda含住的感觉让她深深沦陷。

嘴唇吸紧性器，一上一下慢慢的吮吸划动。Natasha望向腿间，Wanda的粉唇正吞吐着自己涨红的腺体，腮帮鼓起，除了那里，津液还留在了腿心处。

Natasha开始慢慢挺腰，把自己送上去。Wanda握住底部撸动，牙齿轻咬着硬物，叼住端头后用力的嘬着。小舌顶在侧面，一下下快速的吸吮，又有点像亲吻，嘴唇不断挤压。

“Ah...feel so good...”

镜中Wanda的脑袋在自己腿间小幅度的摆动，自己丰满的双乳随着粗重的呼吸颤抖，女孩的嘬食声配上小动物一般的哼哼声，Natasha按住了Wanda，收紧身体，畅快的射在了Wanda口中。

Natasha张开嘴大口呼吸，背后洇出一身香汗。Wanda爬了上来，嘴边还有一丝自己的乳白腺液，当着女人的面咽了下去，并且舔掉了唇上的液体。

“你知不知道你在口我的时候有多性感？”

Natasha直接吻上那张湿润的小嘴，丝毫不介意自己的痕迹还在上面。翻身把Wanda压在身下。

“注意天花板baby，我要你看着我是怎么做的。“

女人拉起Wanda的脚踝，望着她微红的脸亲吻着脚底。Wanda看镜中火热的红发从脚踝一路扫到膝盖，只见那团火离自己的腿心越来越近，湿热的唇舌和发丝的触感如催化剂一般，让这团火越烧越旺，仿佛要烫伤Wanda。

Natasha按住Wanda的腿根，用力折起女孩的大腿压在她身体两侧。

“Ah…Nat...”

纤细的手指伸进酒红的卷发。

“乖，我要你看着。”

女人灵活的舌头滑进花瓣，卷起花液后吞食下去。Wanda不由得想起晚上Natasha在餐厅里吃生蚝时的模样，还有那充满直白欲望的眼神，桌下带着性暗示的触摸。她感觉当时Natasha吃的根本就不是生蚝。

看向天花板，自己的大腿被折起来，女人在腿心点火，带着肌肉线条的后背压在床上。Wanda真的无法忽视这面镜子的存在。

女人坏心的叼起小核轻啃，再用嘴包住整片花瓣吮吸。Wanda止不住的淫叫刺激着她的神经。

属于Alpha的器官又一次精神起来，气势完全不输于前两次。

“Baby, you turn me on again.”

“Want you so bad...”

女人放开Wanda的大腿，重新压上去，两人的饱满贴在一起。Natasha亲吻Wanda的下颚和耳垂，情话一般的性感耳语让她快要融化了。

挺立的腺体顶在腿间，Alpha的信息素笼罩在全身，胸前的乳尖被吸住咬噬。Omega的湿润穴口开阖着，好像在迎接某人的来访。

“我要进来了哦。”

上扬的语气证明身上的Alpha兴奋不已。

充血的性器不再等待，直接挤进熟悉的甬道。充满褶皱的柔嫩花心缴紧了着急的访客。Natasha放慢了速度，专注于Wanda的胸口。娇乳在口中变换着形状，凸起的乳粒和丝滑的软肉让女人舍不得放开。

感受到身下的Omega不再紧绷着身体，Natasha开始了动作。

Wanda半眯着眼喘息着，镜子里的香艳画面让她几乎失去理智。

女人赤裸的身体趴在自己身上，雪白的翘臀压在腿心处，纤细的腰肢不断摆动，紧实的臀瓣一下下的顶撞着自己，屁股抽插的力度让大腿不断颤抖。蜜桃一般的形状让Wanda忍不住伸手揉捏。两人的身体交缠在一起，Natasha的臀肉侵占在自己腿间，色情而激烈的运动在镜面上一览无遗。

Wanda庆幸这个角度看不见自己的脸，否则她真的要烧起来了。

肉体拍打的声音愈发强烈，而且越来越快，Wanda抱紧了身上人。

Natasha离开满是吻痕的胸脯，直接吻上女孩的薄唇。

“唔！...”

这个吻不给Wanda一点点呼吸的机会，就像她们第一次在露台做的时候那样。

“Wanda..babe..”

女人在深吻的同时一遍遍的喊着她的名字，虽然不清晰，却精准的落在Wanda心上。

“Want you so bad...”

“Call me...”

“Nat...”

“You want me huh？”

“Yes...”

女人沙哑的声音让人无法拒绝，墨绿的猫眼里带着闪光，Wanda的大腿勾住了身上人的腰。

Natasha加快了速度，炙热的甬道紧紧包裹住坚硬的性器，爱液溢出洇湿了部分床单，粉嫩的花瓣由于腺体大力的抽动微微泛红。

“Ah...Wanda...”

Natasha收紧了小腹，望着Wanda高潮失神的表情，闭上眼释放了自己。颤抖的性器让Wanda更大声的叫了出来。头皮发麻的快感袭卷全身，泛滥的欲望冲出体内。

冷静下来后，Natasha帮Wanda简单的擦拭一下身上的液体。在腿心不忘温柔的轻啄两下。

疲惫的Wanda呼吸逐渐平静，发丝凌乱的倒在枕头上。

为她盖好被子，Natasha静静的看了一会女孩的睡颜。在躺下之前，悄悄在Wanda额头上亲了一下。

“Love you..”

这是Wanda在睡着前，迷糊听到的最后一句话。


End file.
